Hit and Run
by mcabby4eva
Summary: When an NCIS agent gets hit by a car, it soon comes out that it wasn't an accident. One agent works particularly hard to solve the case, for a friend.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters!

Chapter One

The beautiful young woman walked out of her apartment building and down the Washington D.C. crowded streets. Her favorite restaurant was just across the road, and she put one boot on the street when she saw flashing lights. Then everything went black.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony walked out of NCIS. It was late at night, but he always worked best at night. He saw a group of people crowded in the road, and a few others on their cell-phones with worried expressions. He pushed through the crowd.

"Federal Agent," he yelled. He made his way into the middle of the circle.

"Poor thing, it was a hit and run," one man said. Tony flipped the woman towards him.

"Ziva," he whispered.

**TBC…I know, it's soooo short, but it's just an introduction! Please review and tell me if I should continue! If enough people do I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters!

Chapter Two

Tony propped the Israeli girl so her head was off the ground and on his lap. She was unconscious, her face bloodied and scraped from the road. He brushed her dark curls from her face, letting the cuts air out. Her eyes fluttered open and she winced.

"Ziva? Ziva, you're okay, just stay still. You've been hit by a car," Tony said, happy that she had woken up. Ziva looked around, confused.

"Who are you?" She demanded, trying to get away from him. Tony's face grew confused.

"It's me, Anthony DiNozzo, your partner at NCIS," he reminded her. She squinted her eyes.

"What is NCIS?" she shouted. He looked over at the ambulance that had just arrived. He picked her up and put her on the gurney. She fought his grasp, but was so weak she gave up. The paramedic looked at Tony.

"Thank you, sir, we'll take it from here," the man assured him. Tony wouldn't let them shut the doors.

"I'm here partner at NCIS," he said, flipping open his badge, "She can't remember me." They let him into the ambulance. Another paramedic started talking to Tony.

"Did you see the accident?"

"No, I only saw her when she was on the ground. Does she have amnesia or something?"

"We'll have to see that when she arrives at the hospital."

"Can you take her to Bethesda?"

"Sure, let me go call the driver."

Suddenly, Tony was alone with Ziva. He sat next to her.

"Where am I?" She whispered. He didn't want to touch her face, or stroke her comfortingly, because he knew she didn't remember him.

"Washington D.C., in the United States," he told her, keeping his eyes locked into hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but resisted. The paramedic walked back in.

"Hello Miss David," he greeted. Her face remained stern.

"What do I have?" She asked, her accent thicker than Tony remembered.

"We think it is PTA, or Post-Traumatic amnesia. You should get your memory back soon," he assured her. She nodded and fell asleep.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ziva was taken in for a CT scan. Then she was returned to her hospital room, where Tony told her all about NCIS, and Gibbs, and Abby, and McGee. The doctor, Doctor Traveston, walked into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Well, is it just amnesia?" Ziva asked. The doctor shook his head.

"It s something much, much more serious, I'm afraid." The doctor said solemnly. Tony looked confused, and Doctor Traveston brought him over to Ziva and pointed at her eyes. One pupil was more dilated than the other. Ziva looked irritated.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is and get this man out of my room!" She yelled. The doctor looked at DiNozzo.

"Another symptom, being agitated."

"Symptom for what?"Tony demanded.

"TBI or Traumatic Brain Injury. She will need to go to the neurological ward immediately," he said, and a few nurses came in and helped the dizzy Ziva onto a gurney and off to the ward. Tony's face was frozen in fear. He had an Uncle who had died from TBI; he knew just how serious it was. She could completely recover, or die in a few days. He rushed after her, knowing he had a few things he needed to tell her.

**TBC…how you liked it. I'm a bit stumped right now for ideas. Might be awhile before I come up with something. Oh, and search Traumatic Brain Injury on Wikipedia to learn more about it.  
**


End file.
